Kordusia
The State of Kordusia also known as Kordusia is a a regional administrative unit of the Volksrepublik Dorvik; it holds the capital of the nation, Haldor. Kordusia is by far the most prominent State in the People's Republic as it holds many vital industries and is the site of the government of the People's Republic of Dorvik. Geography History Government and politics Districts, notable cities and towns Demographic and culture Economics Geography Kordusia is the northernmost district on the Atrian peninsula of Dorvik. It is north of Largonia and Miktar, and east of the island of Mothar. is on the right, Kordaw on the left, KhurvanStadt in the background]] Kordusia has five major cities: Langton on the western coast, Kordaw and Haldor across the Kordusia bay from one another with KhurvanStadt in the interior, and Birdon on the northern coast. The cities are expanding rapidly and sprawling towards eachother; this phenomenon is often referred to as the Kordusia Coastal Conurbation. The interior is rocky, semi-forested and not very fertile. The climate is temperate but windy, especially in the south and interior. Sub-divisions of Kordusia Districts *Haldor *Kordaw *Hauzenwald *Schrudehofen Cities, Towns or Villages *Letterbruck *Henbenheim *Wachebach *Obenfeld *Vohreiburg *Merseheim *Wachtenhofen *Donzirmheim *Penefels *Schaitermheim History Kordusia was settled by the Dorvin people, who came from southern Atria, in around the year 400. Due to its coastal setting, Kordusia has long been a centre of commerce and idea exchange in Dorvik. It is here that the Christian faith now prevalent in Dorvik first took root, and is the location of Dorvik's first church, built in Haldor in 1162. The largest fortress in Kordusia is Vardo fortress, built in 1306 at the mouth of Kordusia bay; it is now largely ruin. A plague swept through Kordusia in the 1390s, hitting hardest in Haldor and KhurvanStadt, probably brought by rats on trading ships. In 2359, a radical Tritist group set off a bomb on a crowded bus in Langton. The chaos continued in January of 2360, when the Department of Agriculture confirmed that there had been an outbreak of Dundorfian bird flu around the villages of Almswood and Hardwick in rural central Kordusia. The outbreak soon spread southwards to the Miktar border. 32 people died in central Kordusia's Quarantine Zone 20. Another bombing occured in October of 2361, killing 84 and injuring 112; the perpetrators have not yet been caught. Demographics , est. 1162]] Kordusia is the most populous State in Dorvik. Originally settled by the Dorvin tribe from Largonia. There are tiny immigrant communities in the cities. It was here that Christianity took hold, and, in Haldor, that the first church was established in Dorvik. The Atrian language died out in the religious executions following the rise of Christianity. Culture , Dorvik's most famous composer]] Kordusia is often considered by those from other provinces to be very plain. The arts, literature and music are very foreign-based, and Kordusia has a strong translation sector. Haldor was home to Boen Gujonsson (2234-2330), an important novelist and Socialist, known for his historical novels set in rural Kordusia and for his essays on self-portraiture. Langton is the home of Vorm, probably Dorvik's most famous composer. Lae Greid, an important Dorvish musical artist, most known for his songs Hanna and On My Own, also comes from Haldor. Maple cider is a popular treat, especially in fall. Foreign foods like chocolate tend to be consumed more here than in other provinces. Kordusia is also the home of football, the national sport. Old Field, the oldest and most well known stadium is in Langton County, in the city of Langton. Economy ]] Kordusia has long been a base for heavy industry. Vorke, the largest carmaker, TXJ, the biggest heavy industry corporation, and Topso, the largest chemical company, are all based here and have several plants on the outskirts of Birdon and Langton. It is also the only place in Dorvik where big-box retailers, like First Supermarkets, have a foothold; they tend to be shunned in other parts of Dorvik. Haldor University is home to the Hebb-Olding Institute, Dorvik's leader in psychology studies. Infrastructure Kordusia has two major airports, in Langton and Kordaw. The other cities have small airports which mostly provide shuttle services to Kordaw. Rail travel south from Birdon is popular vacationers, and it is an alternative to the Largonian coast. PF Ferries provides ferry services linking the cities in Kordusia, but this method is not as popular as roads. Category:Regions of Dorvik